Standing in the way
by Petite fee en sucre
Summary: Un jour différent des autres pour Sirius...Un jour triste et solitaire car en ce jour, il devra laisser derrière lui la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde... Song-fic


Bonsoir !

Cela fait très longtemps, je sais, et je ne promets pas de reposter prochainement. J'ai juste été inspirée par les chansons de l'épisode musical de Buffy (saison 5) et ai trouvé que les paroles des chansons pouvaient facilement s'appliquer au monde de Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux ne sont, bien entendu, pas à moi, ainsi que les paroles des chansons. Ceux ci appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et Joss Whendon.

Je tiens à remercier _**Soop'**_ pour ses encouragements et j'en profite pour vous conseiller ses fics (vous la trouverez dans mes favorites)

Et pour cette première écriture depuis un looong moment, j'en profite pour offrir ce One-Shot à _**Deedeehasbeen**_, à qui je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire – et je m'excuse sincèrement que ce ne soit pas MachivéliqueS...

Sirius sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, ahuri. Les pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Il commença à marcher doucement vers les appartements privés de Remus, de nouveau professeur à Poudlard.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tempêté. Pour une fois, il avait retenu les cris qui montaient dans sa gorge, le faisant trembler d'anticipation et de tristesse. Pourtant, dès que cela concernait Harry, il « partait au quart de tour ».

Parce que, bien sur, Harry lui rappelait régulièrement James et Lily ; telle une évidence, le visage de ses parents se superposait sans peine à celui du jeune homme Il revoyait ce petit être, dans notre monde depuis quelques heures à peine et qui pourtant respirait la vie et la curiosité. Et pourtant, ses yeux d'un vert déjà si pur, si brillant laissaient penser qu'il aimerait apprendre, comme sa mère. En y réfléchissant bien, peut être que les quelques cheveux qu'il avait lors de sa naissance rappelaient son père et son éternelle joie de vire, sa capacité à rire même lors des pires moments.

Souvent, lorsque Sirius regardait Harry, il entendait les rires lointains d'un petit garçon qui courrait partout et qui faisait la joie de sa famille. Jamais son filleul n'aurait du vivre un enfance difficile. Il aurait dû être choyé, avec une grande chambre pleine de jouets dans une maison remplie d'amour. Et pourtant, peu d'enfants furent aussi tristes que Harry Potter l'avais été durant les quelques années de son enfance...Cela avait été mieux à partir de ses onze ans mais toutes ces aventures à Poudlard alors qu'il n'aurait du penser qu'à s'amuser et se faire des amis n'était pas ce que Sirius pouvait considérer comme une adolescence heureuse. Mais Harry n'était pas comme les autres. Lorsque ses parents étaient décédés de la main de Voldemort, la seule famille de sang restant au bambin était Pétunia, la soeur aînée de Lily.

Lui, Sirius – son Parrain !! - avait agit sous le coup de la colère et de la peine (non, il ressentait de la haine et avait l'impression que son coeur était descendu dans ses talons tellement il était réduit en miettes) et il avait fini emprisonné à vie dans la pire prison du monde, gardé par la pire espèce peuplant ce même monde.

Quant à Remus, le dernier membre de leur petite famille « non officielle », le climat politique de l'époque, associé à ses gênes loups-garous (et donc, sont statut de bête féroce aux yeux de la loi) ainsi qu'à la notoriété de Harry – Le Survivant à un an à peine – lui avait interdit de prendre l'enfant en charge.

Et Harry Avait été placé sous la responsabilité de Pétunia et son mari, Vernon Dursley.

D'aussi loin que Sirius se souvienne, Lily parlait peu de sa famille, ses parents étant décédés durant sa scolarité et sa soeur haïssant tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie depuis l'acceptation de la plus jeune fille Evans à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Comment cette femme aigrie qu'il n'avait rencontré que lors du mariage de son meilleur ami avec la douce jeune femme qu'était Lily et qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'envoyer une carte pour la naissance de son neveu aurait-elle pu prendre soin de lui correctement ?

Sirius leva la tête et observa autour de lui quelques instants avant de faire rebrousser chemin jusqu'au bureau de Remus : perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il avait dépassé la porte.

Sa main n'eut que le temps d'effleurer la lourde porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître son ami d'enfance, qui s'effaça sans un mot afin de le laisser entrer. Et tandis que le maître de maison s'affairait à sortir une bouteille de firewihsky, Sirius s'affalait dans un fauteuil moelleux. Ce dernier conjura rapidement deux verres en regardant Remus s'asseoir calmement devant lui avant de servir les boissons. L'animagus s'autorisa un micro sourire : seul Remus était capable de savoir, d'un seul regard, qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Prenant le verre en main, il plongeât distraitement son regard dans le liquide ambré, profitant simplement du silence confortable qui s'était installé entre les deux vieux amis, Remus attendant qu'il soit prêt à parler de la raison de sa venue à Poudlard. Le feu magique crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre – et Sirius ne savait pas comment les moldus pouvaient n'avoir que des feux qui _réchauffent_, lui qui avait toujours vu dans les flammes un apaisement spécial et aimait simplement la lumière, les bruits et odeurs dégagés par un feu – quand Sirius but finalement une gorgée pour « se donner du courage ». Depuis un moment déjà, Remus sirotait son propre verre, observant silencieusement l'homme face à lui, attendant patiemment que celui-ci dévoile la raison de son trouble.

Je sors du bureau de Dumbledore, lâcha finalement Sirius, rompant le silence.

Remus se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

Il voulait me parler, continua Sirius en murmurant, de Harry. Il...Dumbledore pense que je devrais moins le voir. Pour qu'il grandisse.

A propos de Harry ? S'étonna le loup garou. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il que tu t'éloignes de lui ? Harry est encore un adolescent de 15ans, il a besoin du soutien de sa famille, particulièrement suite au décès de Cedric à la fin de l'année dernière !

Remus avait fini en haussant un peu la voix, signe que la situation l'énervait. Etant de nature très calme, un ton légèrement plus haut traduisait chez l'homme un fort sentiment de colère. Pourtant, il fut étonné que son ami ne soit pas plus dynamique que cela. Pourtant, Harry était devenu toute sa vie et Sirius s'était toujours rebellé contre les injustices de la vie et là...Il avait le visage grave, restait calme et résigné.

Il penses que, avec ce qui attends Harry, il vaut mieux qu'il soit fort et qu'il s'endurcisse...Et puis, il m'a parlé de la prophétie...

Celle qui concerne Harry et Voldemort ? Confirma Remus

Oui...Souffla Sirius avant de reprendre, la voix toujours faible. Harry a été désigné par Voldemort comme étant son égal le jour où il lui a fait cette cicatrice. Et leurs destins s'en sont retrouvés totalement chamboulé. Maintenant, il n'a plus le choix : Harry doit tuer ce mage noir ou mourir de ses mains.

Lorsque la voix de Sirius s'éteint, on entendait plus que le crépitement du feu et un silence pas confortable pour un sou. Choqué au delà des mots, Remus ne savais comment réagir...Harry, le tout petit Harry, devait tuer ? Voldemort, oui, mais tuer tout de même. Harry était si pur, avait une vision de la vie si innocente...Comment pourrait il survivre à tout ça ? Comment, émotionnellement, arriverait-il à supporter de tuer Tom Jedusort, l'orphelin abandonné par tous ?

Ce fut Sirius, qui, se levant, sortit Remus de ses pensées. Moony acquiesça vaguement en entendant son ami dire qu'il partait, voir Harry, avant de quitter l'école et qu'ils reverraient prochainement. Sirius étant toujours un dangereux prisonnier évadé de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban, il était difficile de se donner rendez-vous à l'avance.

Suite à la sortie de Sirius, le calme oppressant fut seulement rompu par le bruit sourd de la porte claquant en se fermant.

***

Sirius, sous sa forme animagus surnommée Patmol par ses anciens camarades de vie – et oui, James avait d'abord été un camarade de jeux, au bac à sable puis à Poudlard pour finalement devenir son frère d'armes, son confident, son compagnon dans la vie – se dirigeât vers le parc où, il le sentait, se trouvait Harry, son filleul.

En chemin, comme souvent sous sa forme de chien, une chanson lui vint en tête. Des fois, il se demandait si c'était propre à son animagus, de créer des chansons lorsqu'il était tracassé par quelque chose ou si cela était un trait animagus que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas découverts dans les livres. Mais probablement était-il destiné à rester dans l'ignorance à ce propos, n'ayant plus d'amis proches animagus et ayant du mal à se confier...Et Merlin seul sait à quel point ces chansons étaient personnelles !!

_You're not ready_

_For The world outside_

_You keep pretending_

_But you just can't hide_

_I know I said_

_That I'd be be standing by your side_

_But I..._

_Tu n'es pas prêt_

_Pour le monde extérieur_

_Tu continues de le prétendre_

_Mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas le cacher_

_Je sais que j'avais dit_

_Que je resterais à tes côtés_

_Mais je..._

Sirius pensais, comme une évidence, que Harry n'était pas capable de vivre dans le monde la magie. Trop de pressions. Quels étaient ces adultes qui osaient donner les responsabilités à un adolescent ? C'était même pire que cela puisque Harry était, depuis qu'il était âgé d'un an et quelques mois, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Celui Qui a Survécut. Et Harry, toujours, essayait d'être cet homme sans peur et sans reproches que le Monde attendait qu'il soit. Mais Harry était un enfant comme les autres. Et lui, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse de l'emmener loin des Dursley.

Les élèves présents dans le parc de Poudlard lors de ce bel après midi de la mi-septembre purent observer un gros chien noir – le même qui, régulièrement depuis deux ans, était aperçut en compagnie du Survivant – se diriger lentement vers le lac, d'une démarche _hésitante _(et certains se demandèrent vaguement comment un chien pouvait avoir une démarche hésitante), de l'eau gouttant des longs poils qui encadraient deux yeux sombres et tristes.

_Your path's unbeaten_

_And it's all uphill_

_And you can meet it_

_But you never will_

_And I'm the reason_

_Thet you're standing still_

_But I..._

_Ton chemin est sans échec_

_Et il est difficile_

_Et tu peux le rencontrer_

_Mais tu ne le feras jamais_

_Et je suis la cause_

_De ton immobilité_

_Mais je..._

Durant ses cinq premières années d'études – et donc, les cinq premières années conscientes passées dans le monde sorcier – Harry avait vécu de nombreuses épreuves, que Sirius trouvait inacceptable pour un enfant de onze ans (au début du moins, mais de toutes manières, il était trop jeune !), surtout dans l'école réputée pour être la plus protégée du monde sorcier, dirigée par l'un des plus grand sorciers de l'époque. Et c'est pour cela que Sirius était allé voir Dumbledore. Pour savoir pourquoi son filleul avait du surmonté tout ça...Accompagné seulement par deux amis de son âge !

Et pourtant, Harry avait passé toutes ses épreuves – car, Dumbledore le lui avait dit, c'était des épreuves destinées à le rendre plus fort pour faire face à Voldemort – sans exception. A 14 ans, Harry avait mené des combats dignes d'un aspirant auror. Et Sirius ne comprenait pas. Et, comme d'habitude, il avait préféré aller chercher les informations à la source. Mais cette fois, il n'aurais pas du. Parce que maintenant il comprenait. Maintenant il allait s'éloigner de Harry – son petit Prongsy – volontairement et sans donner de raisons au jeune homme. Pour qu'il recommence à avancer. A s'entraîner. Pour qu'il soit prêt. A tuer un homme.

_I wish I could say_

_The right words_

_To lead you through this land_

_Wish I could play the father_

_And take you by the hand_

_Wish I could stay here_

_But now I understand_

_I'm standing in the way_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire_

_Les mots justes_

_Pour te guider à travers ce pays_

_J'aimerais pouvoir jouer le rôle de père_

_Et te prendre par la main_

_J'aimerais rester ici_

_Mais maintenant je comprends_

_Je reste en travers de ton chemin_

Arrivé à quelques mètres du lac, Sirius fit un arrêt, observant Harry, qui riait, apparemment à une blague de Ron. Autour d'eux, de nombreux groupes de Gryffondor plus ou moins éparpillé. Les groupes des autres maisons et les groupes très hétérogènes étaient maintenus assez éloignés du Survivant. Comme pour le protéger...Au moins, lorsque son parrain ne sera plus à ses côtés, il y aura de nombreuses personnes prêtes à le protéger. Mais personne ne le ferait aussi bien que son parrain. Personne ne l'aimerait de la même manière que celui qui aurait du remplacer ses parents. Mais maintenant, Sirius savait pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'il s'éloigne de Harry.

_The cries around you_

_You don't hear at all_

_'Cause you know I'm here_

_To take that call_

_So you just lie there when_

_You should be standing tall_

_But I..._

_Les pleurs autour de toi_

_Tu ne les entends pas_

_Car tu sais que je suis là_

_Pour prendre cet appel_

_Tu reste allongée alors que_

_Tu devrais te tenir debout bien droite_

_Mais je..._

Bien sur, Harry était toujours attentif aux autres mais alors qu'il fallait qu'il prenne l'initiative de les aider, de les sauver, afin de s'entraîner – et Sirius entendais encore la voix de Dumbledore « Il a besoin d'un entraînement physique, certes, mais il doit également être assez fort mentalement pour pouvoir faire face à Tom dans le but de le tuer... ». Et forcément, pour que le jeune homme ne se repose pas trop sur les autres, Sirius devait disparaître du paysage ; laisser Dumbledore aider et soutenir Harry car le directeur était capable de le laisser _s'entraîner_...

Car sinon Harry apprendrait uniquement à attendre les visions que Voldemort ne pouvais retenir au lieu d'apprendre à se défendre en toutes circonstances ou à attaquer le premier.

_I wish I could lay_

_Your arms down_

_And let you rest at last_

_Wish I could_

_Slay your demons_

_But now that time has passed_

_Wish I could stay here_

_Your stalwart, standing fast_

_But I'm standinf in the way_

_I'm just standing in the way_

_Je souhaite pouvoir_

_Baisser tes armes_

_Et te laisser enfin te reposer_

_Je souhaite pouvoir_

_Tuer tes démons_

_Mais maintenant ce temps est révolu_

_Je souhaite pouvoir rester là_

_Ton soutien, toujours prêt_

_Mais je gêne ton chemin_

_Je ne fais que rester en travers de ton chemin_

Sirius se décida enfin à avancer vers Harry, regrettant de devoir enlever ce beau sourire de son visage. Mais ce qui devait être fait allait être fait, et il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant.

En espérant que cela vous ait plus, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)


End file.
